kmlxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Shapiro
Ben Shapiro was an American politician from Los Angeles, California, and was president of the United States of America from 2020 to 2024, before being assassinated by xenomorphs. Personal life 'Benjamin Aaron Shapiro '''was born in Los Angeles, California to a Jewish family that migrated from Lithuania and Russia. Skipping two grades (third and ninth), Shapiro went from Walter Reed Middle School to Yeshiva University High School of Los Angeles where he graduated in 2000 at age 16. Personal career Author Shapiro has been the author of multiple books, including ''Brainwashed, Primetime Propaganda The True Hollywood Story of How the Left Took Over Your TV, Bullies: How the Left's Culture of Fear and Intimidation Silences Americans, and other more. Columnist On October 7, 2013, Shapiro co-founded the TruthRevolt U.S. news and activism website in association with the David Horowitz Freedom Center. As of March 7, 2018, TruthRevolt "closed up shop".13 In 2012, Shapiro became editor-at-large of Breitbart News, a news and opinion website founded by Andrew Breitbart.] In March 2016, Shapiro resigned from his position as editor-at-large of Breitbart News following what he characterized as the website's lack of support for reporter Michelle Fields in response to her alleged assault by Corey Lewandowski, Donald Trump's former campaign manager. In July 2015, Shapiro participated with Caden Ian Bat 'Valor', LGBTQ activist on a television interview show, ''Interviews with Oswald Cobblepot ''where he was talking about how bisexual people don't exist and saying that transsexual people suffer from mental damage. Caden got angry at this and threatened to kill Shapiro with a knife, and then Caden blackmailed Shapiro with a message saying he will kill him. The message had multiple grammar errors and the next day Caden was murdered by an unknown man. 2020 elections Shapiro participated in the United States presidential election, 2020 as the Republican candidate, against Brandon Tran. He got less votes than him but more of the Electoral vote. Shapiro won them. Murder Xenomorph formerly known as Hilary Clinton, now Hail'asar Nagrat' Dahavajaballs murdered Ben Shapiro while he was on his car escaping from the country after the Xenomorphs attacked the White House and other places in the USA. Impact on Society ''We live in a society where Xenmorphs constantly terrorize our life. We cannot accept this, and we must put an end on it. ''- Ben Shapiro, 1 hour before getting murdered by Hail'asar Nagrat Dahavajaballs. Shapiro's impact on society has been around since his roots on the early 2010s. His books that were anti-leftist were popular and the American youth had a positive reaction with Shapiro. Shapiro had a constant group of haters, and the best way to represent the media's reaction is 'love or hate'. He was aggressive to Xenomorphs which caused them to murder him, and take over the United States. After he died, the remaining humans of the USA made a Shapiro Shrine. The Shapiro Shrine was destroyed by Nah'at Loveballs, an activist Xenomorph that is an anti-humanist. Category:Americans Category:United States Category:Politicians Category:People Category:World leaders Category:Presidents